


Reasonable

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, John is Smarter than he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock is trying to get a rise out of John. John is being very sensible.





	Reasonable

"Really, John. Can't you see nothing else of interest about the two?"  
"They are rather pretty, if one is inclined."  
"You could be."  
"Sherlock."  
"John."  
"I'm not stupid enough to interfere with an obviously committed, obviously very deep relationship between two weapon-carrying professionals. Of either gender."  
"My reasonable doctor."  
"I'm also not going to touch anything that already involves Mycroft."


End file.
